


this is my kingdom come

by HappyCamper27



Series: the ones we hail [1]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: BTW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also yes some of the sprites are being added as character tags have fun with that, characters for example, so have fun figuring out what the heckity i'm doing with some things while i plot, this is a story told in small snippets and snapshots, this is an original session
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper27/pseuds/HappyCamper27
Summary: Starting from scratch and from Scratch again, Ciar's pretty fucking tired of this Game.But from beginning to end, they've never had a choice, have they?





	1. i know i took the path that you would never want for me

Endings are as beginnings are as endings.

Poetic bullshit, but true nonetheless--and honestly, I’m in a philosophical mood right now anyway. Watching the beginning of the next universe as it blooms in a shower of iridescent light does that to a person, y’know?

And I say that, but it really doesn’t capture the moment; it’s like, the ending of everything I’ve been working towards for the past lifetime--though it’s only been, god, five years?  _ Fuck _ \--being brought forth in its own Big Bang, awe-inspiring glory and terrible, terrible beauty all at once. 

A fitting end to my story, I think.

So anyway, this is how it all ends, all ye who enter here--a beautiful new universe, hope just past the threshold of the Door, an end to the fucking nightmare that has been my life for the past five fucking years. 

The soft whispers of the horrorterrors brush against my mind, and I smile ruefully for a moment, staring up at the scene. All the others have probably made it to the Platform by now, and by the way Sara and Shir were acting, then Amir’s probably dead too--and isn’t that a fucking kick in the gut? Dead upon dead upon dead.

What was that line from  _ Les Mis _ again?  _ Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sit no more _ ? 

Yeah. Lots of empty chairs now. 

With a breath, I gather my power and cast it out over the session, letting the horrorterrors pull the edges and weave them into the curling, rippling waters of the Void. I didn’t think anyone was coming yet, but I wasn’t going to take the chance--Rhys could be persistent, and he cared too much altogether. Besides, I wanted them to be happy in the new world, so I had one last job to take care of. 

My fingers were so cold now, my toes too. Funny, since I’d stopped feeling temperature like that after I achieved godtier. It seemed so long ago, now.

_ :brush of soft silks; nag of something lost, fading:  _ twisted in my mind as I released the power, my intent rippling outwards. Knowledge and understanding faded away into obscurity as my power--aided by the tugging, weaving whispers of the horrorterrors--quietly erased that knowledge that would pain my friends and family, leaving them with grief, but the soothed grief of loss within reason, not one senseless blow after another. 

And with that, the universe above me shining brilliantly through the shadows, I close my eyes and finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there's a discord server for this series. [you're all welcome to join.](https://discord.gg/zJXJC8N)


	2. so many sleepless nights

_ Of all things, _ I think,  _ why crystal? It’s not like there’s not other reflective shit. _

My Land is gorgeous at first glance, to be fair; crystals are everywhere, in every single color imaginable. Blue, green, yellow, red, purple--even sparkling pink and dazzling white can be seen on occasion. But that’s not the problem--the crystals are fine. Pretty, even. It’s the other part of the Land name that gets screwed up.

My Land is the Land of Crystals and  _ Reflection _ . 

_ And it’s not even that it’s like walking through one of those circus funhouses,  _ I think grimly, stepping carefully around a towering blue crystal.  _ Or that distances get so fucking warped by the reflections that I can see something halfway around the Land sometimes. _

Fairysprite glows as it flitters around my head, pulsing with soft green light. The lights stretches and reflects around me, and I duck my head and grit my teeth as the reflections warp and tower over me.

_ Don’t look, don’t give them a single thought. _

I hurry, ignoring the buzz of my cell in my pocket, undoubtedly Sara pestering me about where Kerry had gone and where I am. I have a job to do: find the next settlement of Consorts, and figure out what the hell to do from there. 

_ Look, and they’ll eat you alive. _

I just hope that the Consorts are all still alive when I get there--the last two villages I’d found weren’t so lucky. No sign of struggle, or of flight; just empty houses and patchy, barren fields where a few straggly flowers bloomed. And even those were crystalline, not truly organic. 

Ghost towns.

Just thinking about it sends a shiver down my spine--cold, empty houses with no hint of life, surrounded by unfeeling crystal. It left some part of me bristling in unease, the sense of  _ wrong _ that had hung over those empty houses.

My cell keeps buzzing, and finally I pull it out and open it, scowling at the screenful of brilliant cyan text.

concernedTriage [CT] began pestering awareCrux [AC]!

CT: what do you MEAN Kerry is gone?

CT: she’s your sister, she’s not supposed to have run off!

CT: …are you even listening?

CT: RHYS

CT: goddamn it

CT: look at your phone, you fool!

CT: do I need to gate over there?

CT: oh god, I need to gate over there, don’t I.

CT: answer me right now or I’m gating over there I swear!

AC: don’t

AC: i’m just busy

AC: also

AC: its not listening

AC: its reading

CT: oh thank god.

CT: also, shut up smart-ass.

CT: I was worried about you!

AC: you blew up my phone

AC: while i was trying to get around locar

AC: so i can figure out what the hell my quest is supposed to be

CT: well, I’m sooooooo sorry for being worried.

CT: especially after you dropped that bullshit about Kerry just vanishing!

AC: …so?

AC: she vanishes all the time

AC: thats her deal

AC: shes never around

AC: except for birthdays or random days off 

AC: that her weirdo job gives her

CT: and you think that’s okay?

CT: because, newsflash, it’s really NOT.

AC: sara shes my sister

AC: this is normal

AC: i think i know that better than you

AC: now im going back to trying to figure out what the hell my quest is supposed to be

AC: because some of us aren’t lucky enough to be handed that on a silver platter

AC: like you

AC: or zhen

awareCrux [AC] ceased pestering  concernedTriage [CT] !

CT: Rhys?

CT: ...that was uncalled for, you ass.

CT: I hope you’re okay.

 

‘Okay’. 

_ Yeah fucking right. _ I snort, closing my cell and decide to toss it into my sylladex--that way, I won’t have to deal with Sara bugging me. All the time. 

As I round the next crystal, however, that thought falls away. My cell is held in suddenly cold fingers, halfway to my sylladex, as I  _ stare _ .

Village isn’t a generous word, this time. The other two had been small, tiny pockets of maybe-civilization. This is--this is a  _ lot more _ than that.

The crystals have been built up into spires, spiralling staircases twining around them like some kind of gold leaf--delicate like snowflakes, but held in the air around the spires as if by magic. Blue, green, gold, white--they all reflect off each other in a dazzling spray of light over the crystalline dirt. 

And yet.

There isn’t any noise. No sounds of life, no pulse in the back of my head--nothing.

_ Wrongness _ hovers over the city like a miasma, sinking into every stone and reflection. Poison.

I swallow, my mouth very suddenly dry. My throat feels like sandpaper.

_ Leave. _

_ Run away. _

“I’m not a coward,” I whisper. 

_ Flee this place, oh Mageling. _

“I’m  _ not _ a coward,” I hiss this time, tossing my cell into my sylladex and equipping my strifekind.  _ Staff of the Acolyte _ . Weak, awkward--but a weapon. I step into the city, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

_ Flee, Mageling. _

_ Or die. _

“Like I could,” I snap. “This is a  _ game _ , I’ll just be brought back at a spawn point.” Fairysprite floats around, humming in distress. I walk further into the city, forcing my shoulders back and my head up.  _ Biggest building? Hell yeah. _

_ Then come. _

“Oh I will, you fucker.” 

The building’s a hollowed-out shell of a spire, the crystal glittering around me in a thousand different reflections. On the far side though--a single set of double doors set into the crystal. Words written above in incomprehensible writing.

_ Come down, into the depths. _

“Is this a Moria scenario?” I mutter to myself, stepping to the doors and wrenching them open with a high, echoing  _ creeeeeeaaaaak. _ “Am I going to be killed because of a Balrog that killed a city?”

Yawning, gaping darkness greeted me, entirely at odds with the glimmering crystals. _ A mine? Is this a fucking mine?  _

I set my shoulders, grip my staff.  _ It’s not like I’ll  _ really _ die, _ I comfort myself.  _ It’s just a game.  _

As I stepped in though, the thought that had been circling me since that morning forced itself forward, Kerry’s voice laughing in my mind.

_ It’s not the crystal that’s the problem, kid. You’re surrounded by a funhouse, warping everything it turns back at you until you don’t know up from down. Crystal isn’t the issue. It’s what looks back. _

  
  


I was stepping into a trap and I knew it.

  
  


“Let’s do this.”

  
  


_ Come, and see the truth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...rhys has some issues. surprising, innit.


	3. looking up, there's always sky

traipsingAcceleration [TA] began pestering cogentThought [CT]!

TA: you’re in the Medium now, right?

CT: Yes. I even prototyped my sprite.

CT: Quillsprite is very useful, so far.

TA: …*quillsprite*?

TA: what the hell did you prototype your sprite WITH?

CT: ...A quill and a sheet of parchment?

TA: don’t ever change, Jing

CT: And what is that supposed to mean?

CT: And finish your sentence with a period.

TA: don’t worry about it

TA: and you can’t make me lolol

TA: we’re on separate planets even now

CT: You’re infuriating sometimes.

TA: that’s why we’re friends :3

CT: Ugh.

TA: so have you started figuring out your quest yet

TA: *?

CT: Yes, actually.

CT: It seems to involve assisting the Judges of the Courts around my Land make reasonable and logical decisions to divisive cases.

CT: The Consorts are all very pleased about the entire situation.

TA: that’s so like you

TA: idk why i expected anything else

CT: ……

TA: :3

CT: What is that supposed to mean?

TA: nothing, nothing

TA: have fun with that

TA: i gotta go, Emer’s pestering me lol

CT: Very well. I will speak with you later.

TA: ttyl sweetie :3

traipsingAcceleration [TA] ceased pestering cogentThought [CT]!

CT: …”Sweetie?”

CT: Don’t call me that.

\---- 

tattledenTropic [TT] began pestering cogentThought [CT]!

TT: how are you holding up?

CT: Well, thank you, Elah.

CT: And yourself?

TT: i’m fine. thank you.

TT: you need to head west after the next court.

TT: don’t ask me why.

TT: you won’t like the answer.

CT: Then most assuredly, I will ask.

CT: You know this.

CT: Why must I go west? My questline says to turn northeast.

TT: your questline is bullshit.

TT: Emer’s already talking to Cyra.

TT: don’t just play along all the time, Jing.

TT: and fucking listen to me.

TT: when i say.

TT: to go west.

CT:

CT: I ask again. Why?

TT: i can’t tell you.

TT: just.

TT: trust me.

TT: or.

TT: trust Emer.

TT: whichever floats your boat.

CT: You are very suspicious, Elah.

CT: I will contact Emer.

TT: fine. 

TT: do whatever you want.

TT: just go.

TT: fucking west.

TT: i don’t wanna see a dead body for real this time.

tattledenTropic [TT] ceased pestering cogentThought [CT]!

CT: Wait.

CT: What?


	4. am i out of touch?

_ The problem with having an alternate timeline version of yourself protoype themself into your kernelsprite,  _ I think bitterly,  _ is that they can talk back. _

Ciaraelsprite floats above me, a twisted, wry expression on their glowy face. Seeing my own hawkish nose mixed with Lael’s strong jaw and thick brows is a trip, even past the glowy-fuckery that is the eyes. 

“We’re sorry,” Ciaraelsprite says quietly. “There was no other way.”

Briefly, I wonder why my throat is still so fucking dry. Except I know why. 

“Yeah well, seeing one of my best friend’s dead body appearing out of a fucking glowing crack in reality is something to be sorry about,” I bite out. “Having it be carried by an alternate version of me that just tells me ‘everything is okay’ is just icing on the fucking cake.”

I just count myself lucky that I’d gotten into the Medium before letting myself confront this. Brain-fuckery galore.

“We--I--” Ciaraelsprite floats up higher, glowy-ness pulsing brighter and then fading as a strange expression passes over their face. “This is...awful. For everyone.”

Their voice is taut, like a rubber band pulled too tight.

“Awful doesn’t cut it.”

A long pause.

“Where is Bro--Reese?”

“I dunno. Bro can take care of himself, anyway.” I turn away, scowling. “Now we just have to figure out why the damn game windows keep popping up.”

“...We need to find Reese.”

“I told you, he can take care of himself! You’re me, shouldn’t you know that already?”

“If I--we--tell you what the game windows are, will you go find Reese?” 

“...what’s your hang up on finding Bro, anyway?” I turn back, letting the window pop up in front of me. Even if I wasn’t looking at it directly, I could still see it clear as crystal. 

“I--we can’t tell you. Not yet. Timey shit.”

I huff out a breath of frustration. “Fine. Tell me what the hell these windows are, and I’ll go look for Bro.”

Ciaraelsprite ducks down to look me right in the eyes, and I suppress a flinch. Holy hell, this guy is  _ out there _ . “The windows are quest objectives. They tell you where to go, when to do it, what to say. The windows are a guide to your Denizen. The windows tell you to go out your front door, and not to look for Reese.” Ciaraelsprite pauses, stares me down. “The windows are fucking liars and a prison.”

I swallow.  _ Okaaaaaay then. _

“Finding Bro it is, then.”

Ciaraelsprite smiles at me, and it’s a cold, twisted thing.

“Good.”

\----

tattledenTropic [TT] began pestering aughtCipher [AC]!

TT: you didn’t listen to the quest window.

AC: how did you know that

TT: i just do.

TT: good.

TT: keep listening.

TT: to that other one.

TT: they’re good.

TT: mostly.

AC: and what the fuck is that supposed to mean

TT: exactly that.

TT: you should pester Lael.

TT: there’s something.

TT: that you two need to fix.

TT: then you.

TT: need to disappear.

AC: ...what.

TT: leave.

TT: vanish.

TT: become completely.

TT: inessential.

TT: to the main plotline.

TT: that is being.

TT: laid out.

AC: main plotline?

AC: Elah, you do realize that even if this is a game

AC: we’re still people, right?

TT: just.

TT: do it.

TT: you need to.

AC: ...fine.

TT: thank you.

tattledenTropic [TT] ceased pestering aughtCipher [AC]!

\----

+%01f,&M7U9tXP7XCB began pestering aughtCipher [AC]!

OJLFR`0e$FY6Hy9jZP;I

OJLF9[oCmU40R@`oTPFKR`0eH

OJLFw.<{7R

OJLFf;ge*T:yNQ;mMBTKu)yC

OJLF,^melTx=pE^jxozIX<8CX%20!5Wi2Xh+@[meKU51kblLdPzIb

OJLF`/TX1Tq3JF[ppoVK9[oCX%209MSnaBcfd,A

OJLF}@QIfV^,.,7j

OJLF9[X1lT

AC: 

AC: 

AC: 

AC: what the actual fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last chapter for a while, we'll see.


	5. hey, brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are happening. :)

cogentThought [CT] began pestering turbulentGallantry [TG]!

CT: Emer.

CT: Did you put Elah up to demanding that I deviate from my questline?

TG:

TG: I do not have time for this

TG: Why are you not listening to her?

TG: Just do what she says

CT: Following the demands of others without critical thought is the sign of a fool.

TG:

TG:

TG: You do not even see why that is hypocritical, do you

TG: You are a young, stupid kid

TG: Who is in way over his head

TG: Just listen to Elah

TG: And stop being an idiot and follow your own advice

TG: Meanwhile

TG: I will be trying to keep people alive 

CT:

CT: Emer.

CT: This is just a game.

CT: If we die, we’ll come back.

TG:

TG: You

TG: Are an idiot.

turbulentGallantry [TG] ceased pestering cogentThought [CT]!

CT:

CT: The person who is so stupidly attached to obsolete ideals conceived of hundreds of years ago.

CT: Says that I am an idiot.

CT: For understanding the nature of the reality we currently inhabit.

CT: How mature, Emer.

——

traipsingAcceleration [TA] began pestering cogentThought [CT]!

TA: heyyyy sweetie

TA: guess who just found something super cool??

CT: Don’t call me “sweetie.”

CT: And I am assuming it is you?

TA: aww spoilsport

TA: but yeee it me!

TA: Lael and I just found the first frog

TA: and I alchemized this sweet weapon for my strife specibus 

TA: it’s called shinso 

TA: it gets longer :33

CT: Your grammar is atrocious.

CT: But I am glad for your successes.

TA: you’re so sweet.

CT: I suppose.

CT:

CT:

CT: Say.

TA: ?

CT: Have you…

CT: Talked to Emer, recently?

TA: uh

TA: noooo?

TA: why?

CT: I just messaged him.

CT: And he was very…

CT: Abrasive.

CT: Differently than usual.

TA: what’d he say?

CT: I asked him why Elah wants me to deviate from my questline.

CT: As simply following others without question is foolish.

CT: And he…

CT:

CT: I’m not hypocritical, am I, Cyra?

TA: what.

TA: did he call you hypocritical, Jing?

CT: ...not in so many words.

CT: But it was implied.

TA: >:/

TA: send me the chatlog.

CT:

CT: Very well.

TA: 

TA: asfhkleih

TA: hang on

TA: dis you

TA: see taht 

TA: what the fcku

CT: Cyra?

CT: Are you okay?

CT: 

CT: Oh.

CT: I think

CT: I understand

CT: whfyxkabrydkl

CT: What the fuck are they doing

CT: fcuk

cogentThought [CT] ceased pestering traipsingAcceleration [TA]!

——

——

aughtCipher [AC] began pestering cogentThought [CT]!

AC: it has

AC: begun 

AC: the Black Queen

AC: is ready

AC: they have told me

AC: to prepare

AC: they have

AC: the solution

AC:

AC: we will not die

AC: 

AC: it stares back at us 

AC: from all points

AC: in an infinite stretch

AC:

AC: they

AC: are watching

AC: all unfold

AC:

AC: I will solve

AC: this.

aughtCipher [AC] ceased pestering cogentThought [CT]!


	6. you were waiting up on me

Despite the light filtering through the crystal, the darkness is oppressive. Fairysprite’s glow is a bare respite against it, and I could swear I heard faint murmuring from the walls--shadows moving in the dark where there couldn’t be anything.

_ Fucking mines. _

My footsteps echo back to me, a strange rhythm distorted by the clear, ringing crystals.  _ It’s quiet...too quiet. Where are the encounters? There should’ve been one by now… _

It’s surreal, and eerie in ways that send shivers down my spine. My fingers are numb from brushing against the wall, marking my path. I’m not walking now, my feet carrying me into a jog and then a sprint before I can even think about it.

_ Laughter. Amusement, such a foolish child. _

I stumble to a stop as the wall veers away, opening out into a room. My rapid breaths echo hoarsely into the blackness, a scraping counterpoint to the fading rhythm of footsteps. Fairysprite hovers just over my shoulder, not daring to move onward. 

“Well, it took you long enough.” The voice echoes through the room, a note of cool smugness threading its way through the tone.

A bolt of raw fear slams down my spine.  _ What--who--?! _

“Oh, don’t look like that--it’s just me, Rhys. Or, don’t you recognize me?” a chilling laugh. “Oh, wait! The lights are off, silly me. Let me... _ correct _ that little problem.”

_ Snap. _

The room illuminates with a snap of the fingers, and I shield my eyes against the blinding glare of light on light on light, reflected back ad infinitum. 

“Come now, it’s not that bad,” a hint of irritation. “ _ Look at me.” _

Slowly, I lower my arm and look up, gripping my staff hard in my other hand. My hands are clammy, and I can feel sweat trickling down the ridge of my spine under my t-shirt. 

“Who are you?” I ask, squinting as my eyes adjust. My mouth goes slack as I finally see the speaker, standing in perfect mirror image to me.

“Why, don’t you recognize me, Rhys?” pale yellow eyes meet mine with a terrible kind of amusement. “I’m  _ you, _ after all.”

 

\----

conceptCrash [CC] began pestering awareCrux [AC]!

CC: 

CC:

CC: h3lp

CC: pls

CC: som3things

CC: wrn0g

CC:

CC:

CC: i’m EBZWGYLSMVSA====

CC: m5=C0]BZbU

QJLF

arU=b,}Y>LEvGFkLoJmcX h4s been disc0nnected

arU=b,}Y>LEvGFkLoJmcX c3ased pestering awareCrux [AC]!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee, i wonder how kris is doing?


	7. hey, sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memos are fun :0

CURRENT gospelConflagration [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER !

CGC: Okay so.

CGC: Is everyone alive?

CGC: Sound off, everyone!

CURRENT celestialGoo [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CCG: well, i’m alive. 

CCG: for whatever given value that has.

CURRENT traipsingAcceleration [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CTA: i’m okay

CTA: my head hurts tho

CTA: whatever that was

CTA: it was *bright*

CURRENT turbulentGallantry [CTG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CTG: I must agree.

CTG: The event was quite bright.

CTG: I am glad to see that you are well, Cyra.

CCG: what

CCG: nothing for me?

CTG: Of course, I am glad that you are also well, Dale.

CCG: so formal, my my.

CTA: lol

CGC: FOCUS people!

CGC: Where’s everyone else?

CURRENT ascerbicAssault [CAA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CAA: i’m right here 

CAA: were you talkin shit?

CTA: he totes was

CGC: >:0

CGC: I was NOT!

CTA: see?

CTA: he totes was

CAA: i see

CAA: *cracks knuckles*

CAA: in all seriousness tho

CAA: where the fuck are Enid and Elah

CAA: you’d think at least creepy would be here

CURRENT tattledenTropic [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CTT: i am.

CTT: right here.

CTT: to quote.

CTT: you yourself.

CTT: asshole.

CAA: fuck you too

CAA: creepy

CGC: GUYS!

CGC: STOP!

CGC: WE STILL NEED TO HEAR FROM THE OTHERS!

CGC: NO FIGHTING!

CTA: ...lol

CTA: no need to shout dana

CTA: esme and elah were just playing

CTA: like they always do

CTT: i will.

CTT: kill him.

CTT: one of these days.

CAA: same fuckass

CAA: it’s not playing

CTA: see?

CTA: playing!

CTT: 

CAA:

CTT: no.

CAA: fuck that shit.

CURRENT criticalCore [CCC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CCC: Well

CCC: WHile they’re fighting

CCC: I’m

CCC: Okay

CCC: MOstly

CCC: My encounters don’t

CCC: LIke me apparently

CTG: You have deviated, correct?

CCC: YEah

CCC: The encounters are

CCC: RIdiculous rn

CTT: good.

CTT: you are on.

CTT: the right track.

CCG: hey speaking of tracks

CCG: elah, emer

CCG: what the *fuck* is up with you guys and the questlines?

CTT: you will.

CTT: understand.

CTT: eventually.

CTA: hey guys

CTA: before we start on that

CTA: where’s

CTA: jing????

CTA: and speaking of jing

CTA: where the hell are lael and ciar????????

CURRENT cogentThought [CCT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CCT: Hello, Cyra.

CTA: !!!!!!!

CTA: speak of the devil!!!!!!!

CTA: are you okay??????

CTA: tell me you’re okay!!!

CCT: I’m fine, Cyra.

CCT: A headache and bruises, but nothing more serious.

CTG: I am glad to hear that.

CTG: Now we wait on Ciar and Lael.

CTT: you may be.

CTT: waiting a while.

CCT: ...speaking of Ciar.

CCT: They sent me this shortly after the…

CCT: Incident.

CCC: WOah hang on

CCC: First

CCC: What do you mean

CCC: BY that Elah?

CTT: ciar.

CTT: is.

CTT: indisposed.

CURRENT cogentThought pinned screenshot_log_ciar.jpeg to memo!

CCT: This is what Ciar sent to me shortly after the incident.

CCT: It is, as is evident, not particularly coherent.

CTA: god

CTA: i’m worried

FUTURE crunchApparatus [FCA] 20 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo!

FCA: hhhhello

FCA: i sssee

FCA: you’re all talkingggg

FCA: about ussss

CTA: !!!

CTA: lael!!

CTA: you’re alright!

CTA: or

CTA: you will be???

CTA: idk what’s with the tag

FCA: fuck if i knowwww

FCA: i thinkkk

FCA: that i haveeee

FCA: a concussion????

FCA: we’re alive thoo

FCA: ciar saved my baconn

CTT: you are alive.

CTT: and of ciar?

FCA: outttt

FCA: for the counttt

FCA: they’rerrrr

FCA: mumblingggg

FCA: in the cornerr

FCA: i thinkkk

FCA: that they unlocked a skill treeeeee

FCA: but it’s glitchedddd

FCA: afffffff

CTT: i.

CTT: see.

CTG: What happened, Lael?

CGC: I agree! 

CGC: Lael, what HAPPENED?

FCA: thee

FCA: Blackkk

FCA: Queennnn

FCA: Had fuckinggg

FCA: LASERSSSS

FCA: WHO THE FUCKKK

FCA: PROTOTYPES

FCA: *LASERS*

CGC:

CGC:

CGC:

CCG: oh no

 

CGC closed memo!

  
  



	8. am i out of my place?

The imps are fucking _everywhere._ Crawling up our apartment building, flicking in and out of the fog--and always, _always_ , screaming their heads off. The howling, eerie chorus sets my teeth on edge as I follow the flickering form of Ciaraelsprite, my paired pistols held tightly in my hands.

And before you ask, they are absolutely real pistols. Not water guns.

...if I said that, I’d be lying, though. Ignore that.

Anyway, I’m quickly growing to fucking _hate_ my sprite-double. Somehow, they’re always right. Telling me to dodge? Right. Moving through the fog without hitting a tree? Right.

Is this how the others feel when I talk to them? If so then god they must hate my guts.

Ciaraelsprite twists to look at me, and their smile turns oddly twisted, as though they’re laughing at something I can’t grasp.

“We’re getting close,” they say instead of explaining what’s so _funny_. “He should be around here.”

And _that’s_ the other thing. Why do we need to find Bro? He’s strong, way stronger than me, and he can take care of himself.

I frown, jogging a bit to catch up, hopping over twisted tree roots.

“Why _do_ we need to find Bro?” I demand. “You keep making a huge deal about it but I don’t really know why. Bro’s awesome--he can take care of himself and look badass too.”

Ciaraelsprite stops, face taut as I catch up and circle to face them. Their eyes are closed for a long moment before their shoulders slump.

“Reese isn’t as infallible as you think, Ciar,” they say finally. “He’s small and tiny compared to the monsters that exist here. And they’ll kill him without a thought to how strong he is to us.”

“But--” I try to wrap my head around it. Bro’s-- _Bro._ He always has everything in hand, a pretty lady or guy on each arm, goes out and kicks ass because that’s his _job_ . He’s always been awesome. _Way_ more awesome than me. “Bro’s... _Bro._ He kicks ass and takes names for a living! If you’re _me_ , wouldn’t you know that?”

“And you know what his job is?” Ciaraelsprite asks me, something in their eyes going soft and pitying.

_Oh fuck you too. I don’t need pity._

“His job is awesome, that’s what,” I snap. “He’s badass, and gets paid to do it. It’s why he’s--” _always gone,_ I don’t say, choking off the noise.

“Why he’s never here?” Ciaraelsprite asks softly, floating just a bit lower. “Reese is human, Ciar. The monsters that live here--they _aren’t._ And humans can only ever be so much.”

Something hot and angry flares in my belly, and I’m spitting before I realize the words. “And I’m not? What the fuck am I supposed to do if these things outclass _Bro?_ I’ll be fucking murdered, then, is that it?”

Ciaraelsprite laughs, then--a sad, choking kind of noise. Their eyes, their face--a weird, disconcerting mix of my face and Lael’s with my hawkish nose and Lael’s high cheekbones and strong jaw--is twisted in a parody of mirth, all tight and unhappy.

“Oh, Ciar--oh, little-me,” they whisper after a long, long moment of laughter. “Since when have we ever been human?”

They turn away, something like sorrow weighing their shoulders like stones.

Something sour roils in my belly.

“Now, let’s find our brother.”

\----

aughtCipher [AC] began pestering ascerbicAssault [AA]!

AC: when you see Elah

AC: before you get to, idk, hate-smacking on each other’s faces

AC: break her fucking jaw for me

AC: k?

AA:

AA: i mean

AA: sure

AA: but also why???

AA: what did she do to you???

AC: pissed me off.

AA:

AA:

AA: fair enough.

aughtCipher [AC] ceased pestering ascerbicAssault [AA]!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciar probably needs therapy. Maybe.
> 
> If anyone wants to kick Reese's ass you'd be on the right track, btw.


	9. unto the night

awareCrux [AC] began pestering concernedTriage [CT]!

AC: hey so uh

AC: i need yuor opinion

CT: so *now* you need my opinion?

AC: well

AC: if somoene accidnetally 

AC: say

AC: triggeerd an evnet with their denzien

AC: is it possbile to escape the cobmat areea 

AC: and run aawy?

AC: asikng for a frined

CT: what friends

CT:

CT: what the *fuck* did you DO Rhys?

AC: oy it’s not me

AC: aghfhjfle

AC: ignor3 taht

AC: im find

CT: you’re asking the wrong person, Rhys, anyway.

CT: Kris and Gray are the ones you want to ask about game mechanics stuff.

CT: and anyway.

CT: WHAT DID YOU DO.

AC: i

AC: mihgt have

AC: wakled into

AC: a tr4p

AC: that i knew

AC: was a trapppppppppp

CT: okay. 

CT: that was unutterably stupid, but.

CT: THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON.

AC: im

AC: knid of

AC: triyng not to dieeee

AC: fcuker

AC: waers

AC: my

AC:

AC: oh fuck

awareCrux [AC] has been disconnected!

CT: Rhys?

CT: oh fuck.

CT: 

CT: I’m going to try and get some help to you

CT: please be okay you fool

concernedTriage [CT] ceased pestering awareCrux [AC]!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Kris and now Rhys. I wonder how they’re doing? ;3


	10. Interlude 1: dear fellow traveler under the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memo fun :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a double update—check chapter 9 if you haven’t yet :3

CURRENT guidedCadency [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board EVERYTHING’S A MUSICAL, KAREN!

CGC: gray.

CGC: it is time.

CURRENT corrosionGuardian [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CCG: I

CCG: Are you sure

CCG: ?

CCG: Isn’t there more I can do?

CGC: i am afraid not.

CGC: any later and your window closes.

CGC: you will not be able to make the leap unless you do it now.

CURRENT awareCrux [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CAC: shes right gray

CAC: you need to go

CAC: anything more is just tempting murphy

CURRENT thaumaturgicConundrum [CTC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo!

CTC: please do not tempte a murphy.

CCG: I

CCG: I can’t leave you all here.

CCG: That--

CCG: You can’t ask me to do that.

CCG: Not *now*, Rhys.

CCG: Anah.

CCG: Shir.

CCG: I’m supposed to be protecting the good parts of entropy

CCG: Not letting the bad parts run wild!

CTC: gray,

CTC: you muste.

CTC: if you do not, then

CTC:

CTC:

CAC: then Sara’s death will have been in vain.

CAC: don’t let my sister’s death be in vain, Gray.

CAC: if you do I kick your ass myself.

CTC: i

CTC: second thate.

CTC: sara would not have wanted us to stagnate in grief

CTC: or give up on a better timeline.

CGC: you must go.

CGC: gray.

CGC: you are the only one who can.

CGC: anyone else fails.

CGC: always.

CCG: I

CCG: 

CCG:

CCG: What about Amir? Or Kain?

CCG: They’re....absolutely batshit.

CCG: What are you going to do when I’m gone?

CGC: :]

CGC i am glad

CGC: that you have agreed.

CTC: Amir

CTC: Killed

CTC: Sara

CTC: I will hang him with his own entrails after I skin him alive.

CAC: violent and bloody.

CAC: i approve.

CAC: want company?

CTC: You can sharpen the knife while I get the dull spoon?

CCG:

CAC: ooooh, a dull spoon? youre evil

CCG: 

CTC: i know.

CGC: i believe that i can handle kain.

CGC: while they exact revenge.

CCG: I

CCG: *sighs*

CCG: Fine.

CCG: You win.

CCG: I will go.

CGC: :]

CGC: as if there was ever any doubt.

CGC: be ready in ten minutes.

CGC: i will be there.

CAC: hey

CAC: before you close the memo Anah

CAC: Gray.

CCG: ?

CCG: Yes?

CAC: we lost contact with the other session after Kain went nutso.

CAC: could you…

CAC: tell Ciar

CAC: that I love her?

CAC: and that I’m sorry.

CAC: I guess we won’t meet in person after all.

CCG:

CGC: :’[

CCG: I will, Rhys.

CTC: :>

CTC: i

CTC: wait.

CTC: 

CTC: Anah.

CTC: she’s here.

CGC: >:’[

CGC: i will be there momentarily.

CGC: gray.

CGC: be ready.

CGC: this will be.

CCG: Pear-shaped?

CAC: fucking awful

CGC: interesting.

 

CGC closed memo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a serious note: i’m doing interludes every tenth chapter, so here’s the first one. These are...connected to the main story, but aren’t necessarily a connected story in and of themselves. The interludes detail scenes and plots that are happening outside of the view of the three narrators. When they happen is...ambiguous.  
> For now.  
> ;3


	11. aSBzYXcgeW91IGluIHRoZSBzaGFkb3dz

Darkness, shadows. Knowledge, ever reaching, further,  _ further _ . 

The little lord grows stronger, now. Their reflection falling,  _ drowning-- _

_ They will be ours soon. _

_ Hungry, clawing, wanting _ ...patience. Time is irrelevant. Food will be ours, inevitably. Always.

 

...the little light shines, pushing us back past the tiny moons. No matter.

The little lord is ours. Inevitably. They have been ours since the beginning.

 

The reflections shatter. Cracks spread along minds like rot along deep roots, like madness upon a mirror. One remains. True.  _ Real _ .

As it should be.

 

 

We are the truth.

We are real, above all else.

 

Come to us, little lord.

Our Witch.

 

We are the faithful. 

We are true, in all things.

 

Come, Witchling. 

 

 

We are waiting.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aSB3b25kZXI=
> 
> d2hvIHRoYXQgY291bGQgYmU/
> 
> ;3c


	12. for every tyrant

My hands are shaking. 

It’s foolish, and juvenile. Why should my hands shake? Lael and Ciar are alive. Still breathing. The event did not kill them.

And yet.

Quillsprite hovers behind me, a steady crimson counterpoint to the racing of my mind, the drum of blood in my ears.  _ Steady, _ I tell myself.  _ List the facts. The truths. _

1, Ciar and Lael are safe on the Land of Clocks and Collapse. 

2, The Land of Secrets and Fog is almost completely destroyed.

3, The Black Queen tried to kill Ciar and Lael.

4, Dana is the reason why she could.

I swallow dryly. An entire planetoid destroyed, its fragments in orbit around Skaia like a mockery of the asteroids past Derse. 

_ Wait. _

_ Can Ciar ever achieve godtier now? _

Their Questbed is gone, their Land destroyed in fire. And where has their Denizen gone? A fleeting shadow, chased off by the Black Queen?

I sigh, slumping forward onto my elbows. 

“I want to do more, Quillsprite,” I say softly. “My Quest says I should. That I should be changing things, making them better. Cleaner. I want--” I bite my lip. “I want to help Ciar. I want to make things right.”

_ Then should you not? _

“But obviously Dana and Emer know best,” I say bitterly, my lip curling. “Stay here, do that, don’t get into trouble, brat,” I mock, dropping my voice into Emer’s raspy register. “Like I’m some  _ kid. _ ”

_ Their judgement is in error. _

“Yes, yes it is,” I growl, something hot and ugly rearing up in my throat. It’s more than the heated, helpless cut of frustration--it’s a hot, metal tang on my tongue, bile and blood in my throat. “How  _ dare _ they tell me what to do, like they--like they  _ own me!” _

Quillsprite quivers, glow flickering. The imps howl in the distance.

My Questline screen flickers--purple, green, purple, green.

_ What is true and what is believed is often mistaken. _

“I can do things, I am not stupid or too  _ young _ ,” I snarl, unheeding of Quillsprite’s shivering. “I know what I can do, what is  _ right.” _

_ They believe fact is fiction. _

_ Prove them wrong. _

“You are right,” I say, straightening. “I  _ will _ show them. I will be  _ better than them.” _

_ Then cast thy judgement, young Heir. _

 

_ And show me your truth. _

\----

cogentThought [CT] began pestering gospelConflagration [GC]!

CT: You do not own me.

CT: You have no right to judge me unworthy.

CT: Your judgements are in error, and flawed to the core.

GC: I…what?

CT: I am capable of achieving objectives, even past your own empty motives.

GC:

CT: I am going to find out what is going on with the Black Queen.

GC: !

CT: And then.

GC: wait no jing

CT: I am going to kill her.

GC: *jing dnot you fcuking dare*

cogentThought [CT] ceased pestering gospelConflagration [GC]!

GC: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Jing. What've we told you about listening to the voices in your head?


	13. when i keep saying

crunchApparatus [CA] began pestering aughtCipher [AC]!

CA: hhey

CA: question

AC: yeah?

CA: your land is uhh

CA: dark and spooky righht

CA: lots of fog?

AC:

AC: yeeees?

AC: why, what did you do

CA: uhh well.

CA: about thhat.

CA: i was hhelping cyra

CA: and thhen everything kind of

CA: went fizzle-spat-poof

CA: and thhen i was hhere

AC: what the fuck, dude.

CA: shhut up

CA: i am four years older thhan you

CA: cease your shhaming

AC: i will shame you all i want

AC: bc seriously.

AC: what the fuck my dude.

CA: thhat’s what i want to know

CA: hhelp please

CA: i don’t know whhere your house is

AC: oh for fuck’s sake

AC: i’m trying to find Bro

AC: think you can hang on until i do?

CA: whhat do you thhink?

AC: *raises eyebrow*

CA: oh fuck off.

CA: i’m awesome of course i can

CA: B)

AC: riiiiiight

AC: try not to die m’dude

AC: i’ll kill you if you do

CA: lmao

CA: you’ll try.

aughtCipher [AC] ceased pestering crunchApparatus [CA]!

\----

“I--he--” Ciaraelsprite pauses, looking frustrated. “Lael is well?” they ask finally. I glance over at them, stepping over a gnarled root.

“Yeah, just...uh. Lost.” I roll my eyes. “Like, what the fuck, dude. How did you manage that?”

Ciaraelsprite laughs, in a weird dual-tone, and suddenly I’m reminded that this isn’t just “me-with-some-of-Lael’s-face,” but a weird, screwed-up blend of the two of us. _Weird._

“We didn’t come here to be attacked,” Ciaraelsprite says lightly, and it rings in my head, eerily familiar.

“No,” I say without thinking. “You came here to have a good time, is that it?”

“We came here to have a good time,” Ciaraelsprite sasses at the same time.

We both stop. Look at each other.

I can’t help but grin, and Ciaraelsprite returns it, something light and happy shining in their eyes.

Then.

A yell.

It’s deep--well, _no_ , it’s not, it’s almost comically high-pitched, actually, but it’s male, and so fucking familiar it turns my blood cold.

I jerk, my knees locking me in place.

“Bro!” I yell, the words choking out.

Ciaraelsprite snarls, the sound weird and awful and _not_ something I would have expected out of something that’s partly _me_ , and streaks past me into the swirling fog, swearing the whole way.

It takes me a long, long moment to remember how to move and chase after Ciaraelsprite, stumbling over tree roots and damn near falling on my face.

“Bro!” I yell again, just as a shriek pierces the eerie silence of my Land, and the thud of something hitting something else _really hard._ I try and run faster, hoping to god that I don’t trip again--

Then, my foot connects with something soft and squishy, and I yelp as I fall forwards--on top of Bro. Who _oofs_ as I knock the wind out of him, while Ciaraelsprite shrieks another warcry and dive-bombs whatever attacked Bro.

Which--

I look up, scrambling to my feet, my weapons in hand--

_Oh._

_That’s a bigass Underling._

A floating textbox proclaims it Underling: Acheron as it casually swats Ciaraelsprite out of the air and into a tree before it turns to look at me.

I tense, raise my guns--

Ciaraelsprite screeches at me, “Take Bro and _run you idiot!_ ”

And the Acheron raises its massive hand to crush me as easily as it swatted Ciaraelsprite.

But this is a game, isn’t it? Spawnpoints and all. An accidental boss fight got triggered, but even if I die here, I’ll just respawn--probably at my house.

So why am I scared?

The Acheron starts its swing, I stumble backwards, trying to dodge, trying to shoot--

A shape blurs out from behind me, and a staff swings down, cracking down on the Acheron’s head.

As the Acheron bursts into grist, Bro turns to look at me, shifting to lean on his staff.

“I thought I told you to stay at the house and follow your questline?”

_Elah, I blame you for this._

\----

“So, let me get this straight,” Bro says from where he settled down while I babbled an explanation. What? Bro’s scary, okay?

“You ignored what I told you to do because two of your ‘friends’--” he air-quotes the word, “--told you to. And kept telling you, until you gave in.”

“Uh…”

Bro shakes his head, and fixes me with an irritable glare. “You should know better. I _taught_ you better.” Bro sits back, looks me over. This...never fails to make me feel small, like he’s evaluating me, and I’m always _wanting_. “You’re going back to the house and starting your questline. No, don’t argue,” he raises a hand when I open my mouth, and my shoulders tense. “Ceridwen knows what she’s doing. You’re going to start your questline, and tell the rest of the kids to start theirs as well. No more of this... _nonsense_.”

“Bro--” I push, ice skittering down my spine as his hand flexes on his staff.

“ _Now_ , Ciar.”

_Lael’s still out there._

Bro stands up, deliberately ignoring Ciaraelsprite, and turns.

“Go home, Ciar,” he says over his shoulder dismissively.

_Emer’s an ass, but he wouldn’t hurt me._

Bro walks away, into the fog.

_Elah has to have her reasons._

_And you’re just...walking away. As always._

_Ignoring anything I say._

_Leaving me behind._

_...I’m still not good enough, am I?_

Anger curls in my belly, hot and bitter and biting. Ciaraelsprite hovers for a moment, looking upset.

“I’m sorry,” they say quietly, “I thought that would go...much differently.”

“Why?” I ask, and Ciaraelsprite flinches at the bitterness in my tone. “He’s always leaving. I’m supposed to just...follow along to whatever he says, because that’s what _Auntie Ceridwen says._ ”

“Ciar…”

“When was the last time he was home?” I ask quietly, the anger surging up my throat, like copper in my mouth. “When was the last time _he_ made dinner? Knew what I was doing in school? And I’m supposed to just... _stay home?_ ”

“That’s not what he said,” Ciaraelsprite soothes, face twisting into something both angry and sad. “He just told you to follow your questline.”

“Then he’ll just have to be disappointed,” I hiss, digging my fingernails into my palms. “Like he always is. Come on,” I say, turning away. “Let’s go find Lael.”

Ciaraelsprite flickers, looks between me and where Bro vanished into the fog, and follows.

\----

aughtCipher [AC] began pestering ascerbicAssault [AA]!

AC: your sister is being a fucking bitch again.

AA:

AA: and this is new?

AC: ugh

AC: its her and my bro

AA: *again*?

AC: yeah

AC: apparently “auntie ceridwen” wants everyone to follow their questlines

AC: per my bro

AC: and i’m supposed to tell everyone

AA: and you’re telling me

AA: *why* exactly?

AC: bc fuck her that’s why

AC: she can deal with her plans being fucked

AC: up the ass

AC: with a goddamn cactus

AC: bitch.

AA:

AA: damn you’re pissed off.

AC: naw, what gave you that idea?

AC: besides, you know if i told everyone

AC: jing, dana, and enid would all drop everything

AC: to please her

AC: no idea why

AC: she’s a bitch

AC:

AC: no offense.

AA: hey no judgement

AA: my sis is a control freak

AA: where are you, btw?

AC: my land??

AC: duh??

AA: ugh

AA: you know what i mean

AC:

AC: right.

AC: looking for lael.

AA: he got lost?

AC: again.

AA: again?

AC:

AA:

AA: lmao

AA: that idiot

AC: oi that’s my idiot you’re insulting

AA: pfffff

AA: have fun with that

AA: hey.

AA: while i’m thinking on it

AA: has your game been

AA: glitching?

AC: ????

AC: no???

AC:

AC: wait.

AC: we talking fizzle-spat-poof glitching?

AA: kinda?

AA: you are dealing with it, then?

AC: no.

AC:

AC: lael is.

AC: i

AC: ttyl

aughtCipher [AC] ceased pestering ascerbicAssault [AA]!

\----


End file.
